1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a clamp to be used to secure a rubber dam over one or more teeth during restorative dental procedures or the like and to a method of using said clamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact dam clamp which is designed to isolate a dental work area within the mouth without causing hard or soft tissue damage to the tooth or the surrounding gum area.
2. Background
Restorative dental procedures often require that one or more teeth be isolated from moisture contamination caused by the tongue or other moist surfaces of the mouth. Additionally, restorative and similar procedures often necessitate a work area within the mouth which is sealed off from the upper throat area so that filling compounds or other incidental particulates cannot be inadvertently aspirated or swallowed.
In most cases where this type of control is needed, a rubber "dam" is placed over and around one or more teeth to prevent moisture from entering the work area, and to act as a physical barrier to prevent the downward migration of unwanted particles. These rubber dams usually consist of a small rectangular rubber sheet which is provided with appropriately sized apertures throughout so as to allow the placement of the dam over and around a tooth or group of teeth. However, a common problem associated with the use of such a system is the maintenance of the dam in place over and around these teeth while a given dental procedure is being performed.
Various attempts have been made toward the design of a mechanism which could control a rubber dam from slipping up and off the tooth during an ongoing dental procedure. One such device designed to meet this need is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,451. The metal dam clamps disclosed in that patent are generally characterized by two horizontally opposed and serrated surfaces which are connected by a resilient brace. Spring tension derived from the brace compressively closes and holds these grip surfaces on the tooth, thus securing the position of a given rubber dam.
Such resilient metal clamps, however, have many disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the overall bulk of the system. In the usual case during restorative or similar procedures, operating space within the oral cavity is limited due to the presence of a variety of dental instruments as well as limitations in the jaw opening itself. Therefore, any tool or instrument involved in such a procedure must necessarily be compact in size so it will not hinder the view of the tooth or impede the movement of instruments there about. Additionally, the very nature of the resilient clamp makes it prone to cause both hard and soft tissue damage, as well as causing damage to existing restorations. Clamps of this type are also almost useless when the tooth is only partially erupted. Finally, clamps of this design are radiographically opaque which usually necessitates their removal before a given x-ray series is undertaken.